


Teasing

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley - Freeform, First Time, Gentle Aziraphale, Inspired, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Aziraphale, eager crowley, ineffable husbands, mildly dominant Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Crowley tempts Aziraphale, the angel reciprocates it and the demon finds the tables have turned.





	Teasing

Over the many many years that Crowley and Aziraphale had been dancing around their feelings for each other, neither one had dared to take that final step. Crowley feared the rejection he was sure to get, while Aziraphale was afraid of the reprimand Heaven would no doubt give him.

But things had changed. Heaven and Hell didn't control them anymore and yet still they played this game of theirs.

Crowley, throughout the millennia, had teased and flirted with Aziraphale to no end. However, Aziraphale never failed to put him in his place. Crowley would be lying if he said an angry Aziraphale didn't turn him on. It was the primary reason he pushed the angel the way he did. His stern voice and glowering eyes could melt the demon. He didn't fear the angel though. Aziraphale would never hurt him and he knew that well, so when they were alone in Aziraphale's shop one afternoon, Crowley decided to push the angel once again.

"Hey, angel," Crowley gave him a menacing smirk as he handed Aziraphale the last book that needed to be put away.

"Yes?" Aziraphale asked, sliding the book into place on the shelf. He turned to see Crowley crowding into his space.

The angel took in a surprised breath, taking a careful step backwards.

"You've worked all day; what do you say we close up the shop early?" His eyes gleamed suggestively; his glasses discarded on a shelf somewhere in the back.

The all too familiar blush rose up in the angel's cheeks.

"I suppose that could be arranged," Aziraphale nodded his head. His eyes remained on Crowley's as he took another step back. "What is it you'd like to do?"

Crowley only gave a menacing smile as he continued to crowd closer. He pushed Aziraphale into the bookshelf so hard a few books were pushed from their spots and landed in a soft thud on the other side.

Crowley stopped inches from Aziraphale. Uncertainty in his eyes. The books falling would surely upset the angel.

The blue green of Aziraphale's eyes darkened, his jaw set slightly.

Crowley swallowed. This was it. The tone that made his bones shiver. The icy look that would send any demon screaming.

One second Crowley is pressing Aziraphale into a bookshelf and the next, Aziraphale had him pressed into the desk behind him.

Crowley's hands gripped tightly at the edge of the desk as he leaned back, Aziraphale hovering closely. Any further and either their lips would touch, or Crowley would find himself on the desk. This isn't quite how things normally went.

Uncertainty was evident in the serpent's eyes. His breath caught in his chest; his heart pounding with anticipation.

"My dear boy, do be more careful," Aziraphale spoke in a low tone. It was similar to the tone he'd used before but this one was deeper, darker, and it made Crowley's inside scream with want.

Knowing that with a flick of the wrist Aziraphale could probably end his life, the demon should have been terrified, but he still didn't fear the angel.

"Sorry, angel," Crowley whispered. It took all of three seconds for him to realize he'd just apologized, like a scolded child. This is what Aziraphale did to him.

A smirk played on the angel's lips as he grabbed Crowley's scarf pulling him in. Their lips met harshly, and Crowley was thankful for the tight grip Aziraphale had on him, cause he was sure it was the only reason he was still on his feet.

Aziraphale pulled away slowly, a smirk still playing at his lips.

Crowley wanted to say something, but it seemed that he forgot how to form words.

The angel released Crowley and went to pick up the fallen books leaving Crowley to gape after him.

Aziraphale wore a smirk on his face as he set the books back in their respective spots. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Crowley was unmoving at his desk, his hands still gripping onto the side for dear life.

"Are you alright, dear?" Aziraphale asked turning to face the demon as if he hadn't just pinned him to the desk and kissed him for the first time.

"Wh-eh-I-uh-th-wh-mmm what?" Crowley stuttered; his eyes trained on the angel across the room.

Aziraphale gave a satisfied smile as he crossed the threadbare rug to where the demon still held onto the desk. "You look shell shocked, my dear. What did you expect to happen?"

"Not that," Crowley squawked, his hand flailing towards the angel.

"Perhaps that will teach you not to tempt an angel," Aziraphale's tone was joking but there was an uncertainty to it that told Crowley the angel worried he'd overstepped.

"Teach me not to? You've only given me motivation to do it more often, angel. You should be careful," Crowley had finally pryed himself away from the desk.

"Or what?" Aziraphale challenged.

"Or I might tempt you further," Crowley's tone was lower, but it lacked the acrimonious lilt that usually accompanied a threatened demon.

"Then I'll have to put you in your place," Aziraphale grinned maliciously. It was a look that Crowley would have said didn't suit his angel, but when it was directed at him in such a way, it suited him very well.

"And where is my place at exactly?" Crowley took a step forward as if goading Aziraphale to show him.

"Below me," Aziraphale growled out gently as he grabbed Crowley's scarf and pushed him gently down onto the couch. He hovered over him, his face close to the demon's, not releasing the gray material.

Crowley swallowed hard, his hands itching to reach out and touch the angel, but he feared he would go too far. He didn't want to scare him off. Though by the look in Aziraphale's face that didn't look like it would be a problem.

"Wh-why now?" Crowley asked cautiously.

"No fear of consequences," Aziraphale shrugged, his hand finally releasing Crowley.

In a desperate attempt at keeping the angel close, Crowley grabbed at Aziraphale's arms, keeping him bent over the demon.

"None?" He dared ask.

Aziraphale, instead of answering, pressed his lips to Crowley's.

A guttural moan sounded in the demon's throat earning a smirk from the angel.

A tugging on Crowley's shirt let him know that the angel was unbuttoning his shirt. The loud thudding of his heart sounded in his ears as he continued to kiss Aziraphale.

The thought of doing this to Crowley had come up in Aziraphale's thoughts more than once over the millennia. Certain books gave him ideas, such as the way his hand travelled down Crowley's chest and towards the belt buckle. The snake head was cool against his fingers, hot with desire and- well now he was just reciting one of his books in his head.

He'd replayed images in his mind a thousand times, narrated his thoughts as he pleasured himself to them. But nothing would compare to this. And of all the things Aziraphale imagined Crowley would say and how he would say them, what came out of the demon's mouth next shook Aziraphale to his core.

"Fuck, angel," Crowley growled out as he tilted his head back, giving Aziraphale access to his throat.

Aziraphale's resolve slipped just a touch at the demon's words. He gave an impatient snap and the belt disappeared.

"I do hope you didn't send it somewhere far, 's my favorite belt." Crowley mumbled, his hands running through the angel's hair as he dipped down to his collarbone with his lips.

"Don't worry about that right now," Aziraphale spoke into Crowley's skin.

"What should I be worried about? Me not making it to the good part as you won't stop teasing?" Crowley huffed, his fingers tugging gently on the blonde curls.

"Very well," Another snap of his fingers and Crowley's clothes were gone.

"Bloody hell, angel," Crowley hissed at the sudden rush of cool air.

"That's what happens when you're impatient," Aziraphale's eyes drug down the demon's body, taking in sharp angles and pale skin.

"Well now it's not fair," Crowley glared at the angel, his hand forming into a snapping position.

Aziraphale grabbed his hand, preventing it, "I want you to undress me," He demanded gently.

A shiver rolled over Crowley at the stern voice. He nodded, his hands instantly pressing the jacket back off the angel's shoulders.

Aziraphale hummed in satisfaction as Crowley took his time undressing him with trembling hands.

"Are you nervous, my dear?" he asked taking the demon's hands from his now bare chest.

"Trying to hold myself back is all, you're so..." Crowley trailed off, unable to think of a term good enough do describe his angel.

"Tempting?" Aziraphale grinned, leaning forward to reconnect their lips.

Crowley didn't take as much time with the bottom half of Azirphale's wardrobe. He was far to eager for thing to progress.

As soon as Aziraphale was free of his clothes he pulled away from Crowley's lips, dragging a whine from him in the process.

"I want you against the desk," Aziraphale said, pulling Crowley to his feet.

Crowley swallowed hard, the amount of times he'd imagine either of them being bent over that particular desk was sinful.

"You sure, angel? Your stuff might get damaged," Crowley backed towards the desk anyway, as Aziraphale stalked towards him gently.

"Nothing a small miracle can't prevent," Aziraphale gave Crowley his puppy dog eyes.

"You can't jump from tempter to...to...innocent angel like that, you're gonna give me whiplash," Crowley rolled his eyes.

A smile pulled at the angel's lips once more as he pressed his chest to Crowley.

The demon attempted to say something else but the words were lost in his throat as the angel's hand slid down his hip.

"I suppose I've teased you enough," Aziraphale hiked Crowley's leg up against his bare thigh. Pressing in between the demon's legs.

A gasp was pulled from Crowley's lungs at the contact.

"Mmm, so ready for me," Aziraphale trailed his hand from Crowley's leg around to his ass.

"So ready, angel," Crowley moaned, his head falling foreward against the other man's shoulder.

"flip," Aziraphale demanded in his ear.

Crowley obliged easily.

The angel drug his fingers down Crowley's spine earning a shiver from the man in front of him and then with a gentle push, forced Crowley onto his elbows on the desk. The miracle Crowley had done kept the pages from wrinkling under his weight.

A snap from behind his ear and a sudden wet feeling at his hole told him that Aziraphale was growing impatient. Though delicate kisses graced his back, fingers pressed roughly into his hips.

Crowley let out an incoherent mumble of words when Aziraphale pressed into him finally. Slow and tender at first and then when he was sure Crowley was comfortable. He snapped his hips forward.

Crowley clawed at the desk which, once again thanks to his miracle, remained unharmed. He threw his head back as Azirapahle's hand gently wrapped around his throat allowing him to press his lips to the side of the demon's face.

The balance between gentle and forceful that the angel managed to keep was astounding.

"Fuck, angel," Crowley swore with another snap of hips.

"My dear, tell me what you want," Aziraphale whispered into his ear.

Millennia of pent up want bubbled to the surface as Aziraphale continued to drill into him.

"You, angel, only you," Crowley practically begged.

"You have me," Aziraphale hummed, his voice lower than before.

"I need more," Crowley bent his head forward as the angel released his throat.

Aziraphale gripped the demon's hips harder and changed angle's ever so slightly earning a satisfied yelp from the man under him.

Aziraphale listened to the sweet sounds of Crowley's breathless pants as he neared the edge.

"Aziraphale, fuck, yes," Crowley shouted, his knees nearly giving out under the weight of his orgasm.

The sudden sound of his name caused Aziraphale to falter. Crowley didn't often call him by his name, usually opting for angel, but during sex it sent a jolt through him.

"Say my name again," Aziraphale half demanded, half begged.

"Aziraphale," Crowley repeated the name, still panting.

The angel swore under his breath as he was pushed over the edge.

The two didn't move for a moment, both trying desperately to catch their breaths.

Aziraphale separated from Crowley and with a wave of his hand they were clean and dressed again.

Crowley remained bent over the unruffled desk.

"I meant it you know," he mumbled so low Aziraphale almost didn't hear.

"Hmm?" Aziraphale frowned in question.

"I need more."

"Were you not through?" Aziraphale's brows raised in surprise.

"No, no I don't mean that," Crowley turned finally. "I mean more of you. More of us."

Aziraphale seeming to understand what Crowley was trying to say took a step towards the demon, his hands cupping his face gently.

"I'm right here, my dear, in anyway you need me," Aziraphale pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, angel," Crowley whispered into the space between them.

Aziraphale froze. He'd known of Crowley's feelings but to hear him say it aloud was something he never thought he'd experience.

"I love you too, Crowley."

The demon let out a relieved sigh, before burying his head into Aziraphale's shoulder. This is all he needed.


End file.
